Seguirviviendo sin tu amor
by Noda Megumi
Summary: Mello y Near son enemigos de día, y de noche...hacen "esto" y "aquello"; Pero a causa de que nadie sabe de su relación, vivirán varios desencuentros, puesto que defender un amor secreto no es tan fácil.Pero el amor siempre triunfa!  .


Seguirviviendo sin tu amor

Capítulo 1: Cantando de amorrrr!

"Si a tu corazón yo llego hoy

Todo siempre se podrá elegir

No me escribas la pared

Sólo quiero estar entre tu piel"

Near te veo hoy en la biblioteca a medianoche.

Vos elegís.

El alvino se acababa de despertar y estaba terminando de leer una notita muy arrugada ("como si la hubiera escrito y la hubiera desechado mil veces",-pensó el albino) que estaba en su mesa de luz.

Ese idiota, se cree que con una notita lo arregla todo, se anda besando con linda en medio del salón y después pretende que yo no lo ignore…por un lado, me encanta que de día seamos enemigos y de noche…ettooo, bueno, emm, "eso", pero cuando lo vi con ella, un torbellino de sensaciones horribles y pensamientos entreverados comenzaron a aturdirme, sin darme cuenta casi comencé a evitar a mello, y terminamos así, mello rebajando su orgullo enviando una notita muy varonil, y casi ilegible para que nos veamos de una vez.

-mello pensamiento, sentimiento, que tormento ¬¬

Near,en verdad nunca creí que podría afectarte lo de Linda…en verdad lo siento…  
>-recuerdo-memorias-<br>"Near escúchame, sólo lo hice porque Linda le quería dar celos a su novio,aparte, le debía un favor, y…ohh por favor, jamás podría fijarme en Linda…si,si,es la más hermosa de las chicas, la más inteligente, y demás, pero yo no puedo desear a nadie más a…" Near tiró al suelo todas las piezas de su rompecabezas,interrumpiendo la explicación del rubio.

No me interesa lo que tengas para decir.- dicho esto, el albino se levantó súbitamente, y salió de la habitación rápidamente, dejando todas las piezas de su rompecabezas sin armar desparramadas por el suelo, algo totalmente inusual en él".

Será ese el primer acto impulsivo de Near, será entonces que…me ama? O tal vez le rompí el corazón y jamás podrá volver a hacerlo…  
>No me voy a rendir tan fácil Near, te amo, si, te amo.- exclamó el rubio parasus adentros, levantándose de su cama en la que se había recostado algo deprimido revolviendo sus memorias, pero se había decidido a no resignarse, si había algo que lo caracterizaba a mello, era la imposibilidad de rendirse, no importa las circunstancias, no importa a que tuviera que recurrir, el haría loimposible por conseguir lo que anhele.<p>

Las horas pasaron lentamente para le rubio y el alvino, el hecho de estar en la misma habitación (en el aula, jjj) a tan pocos metros de distancia y no poder decirse nada, y no poder sentir el calor de sus manos envolviéndose entre sí,les carcomía la cabeza  
>-<p>

A eso de las 23:30hs, cierto albino ya se encontraba en la biblioteca, en el lugar que solía encontrarse siempre con el de cabellos dorados, tenía un libro entre sus manos, pero no lograba concentrarse, agarraba otro y otro, pero era imposible, sus pensamientos estaban en mello.  
>Mello…-exclamó nostálgico mientras miraba por la ventana.<br>Se resignó de leer, con esa penumbra solo arruinaría su vista, por lo que se sentó en el suelo junto a la ventana abrazando sus piernas.  
>Mello…como desearía ser el único al que amas…eso, me haría tan feliz…- pensaba el con tristeza y la mirada perdida.<br>Soy egoísta, lo sé, no quiero compartir tus besos, no quiero que nadie toque tus manos, quiero ser el único que te vuelva loco, que tus pensamientos sean sólo míos...es que yo…sólo puedo ser tuyo- una lágrima se le escapó al albino.  
>En eso decidió corroborar que hora era, las 00:35.<br>Mello por qué no llegas ya?-exclamó el albino en un susurro casi inaudible  
>Bueno, él siempre es de demorarse, pero hoy, justo, hoy…mello, ¿Qué estarás haciendo?<p>

Mientras tanto…  
>AHHH RAYOS! (Roger lo había castigado porque hoy estuvo algo violento en la escuela y digamos "mello hizo de las suyas" y tenía que estar toda la tarde, la noche y el día entero de mañana en su habitación para reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho, claro que mello no dudó en salir de su habitación, pero Rogerlo devolvió a ella, cerrando el cerrojo con llave, ya que era como la décima vez que se escapaba,jj)<br>Bueno, que mas dá, voy a salir por la ventana, las probabilidades de que resbale y por lo menos me quiebre unos cuantos huesos son del 89%, pero las probabilidades de que Near no me vuelva a hablar si no son del 100%, por lo que…que más da.  
>Abrió la ventana de su habitación, y comenzó a deslizar lentamente una pierna fuera, hasta que hizo pié, luego la otra, hasta que ya estaba totalmente fuera,contempló una última vez su habitación, luego miró hacia abajo, estaba realmente alto, una gota de sudor recorrió su frente,<br>igggg las cosas que debe hacer uno por su uke.- pensó mello con un leve escalofrío.-pero luego el rostro del albino sonrojado vino a su mente y se dijo: "ánimo Mello, no puedes perder a un diamante como Near".-  
>Así continuó su bajada, de la forma más calma que podía, pero cuando se acordaba del albino comenzaba a apresurarse y en la mayoría de las ocasiones se daba un pequeño resbalón que le hacía recordar que estaba bajando como por un"precipicio".<br>En eso sintió un grito ahogado, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, estaba cayendo por la fuerza con la que lo había volteado el cuerpo de una niña que"caía del cielo".-  
>CRASH- ambos cayeron en el suelo del jardín, mello se encontraba dolorido, pero recobró rápidamente el conocimiento, mientras que la que estaba al lado, nada más y nada menos que Linda, aún se encontraba inconsciente, lo que preocupó de sobremanera al rubio, quien se puso a sacudirla desesperadamente gritando que despertara, que si estaba bien, que si estaba muerta(eheh es un superdotado,pero en ese momento estaba muy asustado el pobre, no lo juzguen ^^)Linda recuperó el conocimiento casi apenas que comenzaron los zarandeos<p>

Cállate idiota, nos van a descubrir.-le contestó Linda al desconcertado de cabellos dorados con una mirada asesina.  
>Caes encima de mí a la (y hechó un vistazo a su reloj) 1 de la madrugada, haciéndome caer por no sé cuántos metros… ¡Y encima te das el tupé de decirme idiota! ¡Podríamos haber muerto sin lugar a dudas!<br>Pero no lo estamos, así que déjame tranquila que tengo cosas que hacer.- le dijo Linda de mala gana, haciendo el intento de levantarse, pero como tenía quebrada una pierna y un brazo por el golpe se desplomó enseguida.  
>Ahhuch.- exclamó Linda mientras cerraba los ojos de dolor intentando no gritar por este.<br>Ahh pero si serás, mira cómo estás.-mello la observó analizando la situación,evidentemente tendría que llevarla a la enfermería, no podía dejarla ahí, y entonces, claro, adiós bolita de algodón¬¬.  
>Sostente de mi cuello, te ayudaré a levantarte.- y mello se acercó demasiado a linda.<br>No, aléjate de mí.-contestó la niña de cabellos negro evadiendo la mirada de su amigo.  
>Y ahora qué te pasa?-furioso y desconcertado mello le gritó.<p>

contéstame, me has estado tratando como un cretino desde que te cruzé, te conozco, algo te pasa.-indagó nuevamente el rubio, esta vez más calmado.  
>Es que…-suspiró-veras cuando te pedí que me ayudaras a darle celos a Demian,funcionó, él volvió a acercarse a mí y todo bien, pero duró lo que dura un suspiro, porque luego empezó a cuestionarme que si me gustabas o no, y un montón de idioteces, y quedamos que hoy me daría una última oportunidad, nos encontraríamos en el anfiteatro, pero como Roger me castigó hoy, la única salido era por la ventana, y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes.- por eso empecé apensar que tal vez sería mejor no ser más amigos…<br>ahah- mello se horrorizaba de lo parecidas que eran sus situaciones.  
>Y vos por qué estabas escapando.-<br>es que…tenía muchas ganas de comer chocolate y además estaba aburrido.- mintió mello  
>Y así los dos jóvenes caminaron lentamente hacia la enfermería, cada uno lamentándose para sí lo mal que les había salido todo, y lo insoportable que serían los siguientes días si sus amantes no los perdonaban.<br>Ehh, que hacemos si Roger nos ve?.-preguntó Linda como para hacer conversación y dejar de tener pensamientos tan tristes  
>Le decimos que estábamos practicando una obra en secreto de artes marciales y que se nos fue la mano, y que desobedecimos en juntarnos, pero porque queremos que sea la mejor de la obras.- habló mello con voz burlona intentando hacer reír a su compañera, la cual estalló en sollozos.<br>Eh que pasa?-le dijo mello observándola no sabiendo que hacer.  
>Es que…Mello todo me sale mal, él no me va a perdonar, y yo…yo lo amo tanto…me volvería a quebrar mil veces, no me importa, lo único que quiero es que esté junto a mí para siempre, no necesito nada más.- linda se aferraba de la remera de su amigo mientras que toda la angustia se convertía en un llanto incontenible.<br>Ya linda, no te pongas así, estoy seguro de que él te ama infinitamente como vos a él, así que.- mello agarró el rostro de Linda- no seas llorona!- y esto último lo dijo sonriente haciendo una mueca que le sacó una carcajada a Linda.

En ese preciso instante Near intentaba darle un sentido a la situación: 2 de lamadrugada, mello está con linda en el pasillo, ambos muy abrazados, con aspecto despeinado como si hubieran estado haciendo no sé qué, el sujeto de cabellos dorados le sonríe a la maldita de linda, y ésta le responde con una .  
>Near!-mello sale corriendo tras de near soltando sorpresivamente a Linda en la puerta de la enfermería.<br>Near espera!  
>El albino corre, no sabe dónde, sólo corre, siente como un terrible ardor recorre su corazón, sabe que el rubio en algún momento lo alcanzará, por lo que se mete en un aula cercana y cierra la puerta con cerrojo, pero olvida que esa aula tiene dos puertas, por lo que el rubio entra y la pequeña bolita de algodón se tapa la cara con sus manitas y se tira en un rincón.<br>Near, yo no…  
>Ya déjame, ahórrame la vergüenza de escuchar que sólo soy un juguete tuyo, que querías probar, pero que sólo te gustan las chicas, porque yo, yo<br>yo no puedo competir con una chica, no puedo…  
>Mello se quedó estupefacto, hasta ese punto lo quería su blanca obsesión?<br>agarró las manos del albino para poder ver su rostro.  
>Near, mírame, te amo.<br>Te amo  
>te amo<br>esas las palabras envolvieron al near sonrojado en un manto de ensoñación, era tal la felicidad que sentía, que parecía un sueño.  
>Y que hay de Linda?<br>Ella es sólo una amiga, nunca me vi atraído por ella, ella me cubrió con Roger cuando me escapé de la Wammy`s para comprarte tu obsequio de cumpleaños, por lo tanto le debía un favor, y ella me pidió que la besara al frente de su "noviosecreto" para darle celos, en fin… cosas de chicas, pero jamás en toda mi vida podría amar a otra persona como a vos.  
>Near estaba en shock, Linda en realidad tenía novio? Mello había salido de laWammy's sólo para conseguirle algo que le gustara a él? Se sentía tan egoísta y avergonzado, pero a la vez, estaba terriblemente feliz,<br>la persona que tenía al frente era increíble, y lo amaba.  
>Se dieron un beso tierno, pero la ternura no duró mucho ya que mello comenzó a descender por el cuello del albino desprendiendo con calma cada botón del pijama de near, lentitud que enloquecía al alvino, quería sentir las suaves y enormes manos de mello recorrer todo su cuerpo, mello le había hecho descubrir partes de su cuerpo que ni él conocía<br>Mmm…mello.-gimió el albino entrecerrando sus ojos.  
>Te amo.- mello se deleitaba, cada vez que le decía esas palabras, near se sonrojaba completamente.-mmm, es tan tierno.-pensaba mello comenzando adeslizar su mano por el elástico del bóxer, más abajo, más abajo.<br>¡¿Quién anda ahí?


End file.
